Miguel Dehauntedo
Miguel Dehauntedo does his best to be a good single parent while his wife, Stella, is traveling the world making documents on how humans and animals co-exist, the mysterious behavior of his children, Zeke and Amy, h00000000000000as him wondering if he's doing everything right. Unknown to him, they inherited the "Doctor Doolittle Reflex" that belonged to his deceased mother, Isabelle, and all others on her side of the family but missed his own generation... or so society led him to believe. He grew up on stories his father, Pablo Dehauntedo, use to tell (and is still telling), but Miguel's favorite tale is that of his namesake, Miguel Naranja, who was best friends with his own ancestor, Tulio Dehauntedo, and how those two stumbled upon El-Dorado, the City Of Gold. This story was one he wants to tell the whole world, but due to what those like Cortez would do should the remains of the fabled city be unearthed, it was a family secret, as was all that came with it, like the traditions passed down from another ancestor, Chel, who used to live there. To get it out of his system, he tells it to Duchess Lucinda, the family pet (also an adopted niece of sorts, but of no blood relations) but if he had know the pressures of this lemurs own secrets, he'd be surprised at how far she'd go to keep her mouth shut around other animals, as humans aren't the only ones prone to greed. Bio Miguel Dehauntedo was born on Coney Island, and goes there for his birthday every year (along other special occasions), so it's little wonder that, though he lacks his mother's ability to understand animal talk, he has a somewhat "brotherly bond" with Flippy (who eventually became Dr.Blowhole), whom he always called "Big Guy Bottlenose". Though he longs to bail the dolphin out his whole life, the ridicule of having a fish-monger for a father makes Miguel hesitate at the thought of what others would say about him if he was caught helping a non-human species, especially sea creatures! Once old enough to go to collage, however, Miguel finally found his nerve in the form of a woman: Stella Brown, a musician who came to Flippy every day after class, to play the ocarina for him after the hardship of show-biz, as a sole comfort to the poor creature. After talking with Stella about the dolphin's hardship, Miguel found the principals he truly believes in, and sighted up for the Animal Rights Union of Activists (ARUA) alongside with her. soon enough, though, the college members thinned out to photography or HomeEc, and the couple were the only two left. Miguel made plans to free the dolphin, which Stella did her best to perfect, and while gathering supplies, the discussed each others personal lives, technically making their attempts "dates" On there most recent, most fool proof plan, Flippy disappeared, and while most excused it as a publicity stunt, Miguel was torn between believing them of sharing Stella's concern. As a compromise, Miguel Dehauntedo immortalized the missing dolphin as the family "mascot" by proposing to Stella with an engagement ring with a dolphin-shaped moonstone on it... she says yes, and they got married and had two kids, Amy and Ezekel. On there 15th wedding anniversary, Flippy made a comeback, and it was just like old times; except for the part "Flippy" recalls his new identity: Dr.Blowhole. Trivia Oblivious to his son sneaking fruits and veggies under the table... except on barbeque nights. Used to play the old-fashioned version of Tin-Can Alley as a child, and taught Duchess Lucinda how to make her own slingshot for the game... somehow they communicated, even though Lucinda was too shy to say anything. (Their connection wasn't always so strong, as Lucinda's lab accidents caused mishaps, like the blackout in Jungle Law, that he'd usually blame on "gremlins".) As teenagers, he and Stella first met over the same idea to bail Dr.Blowhole (or "Flippy", as he used to be) out of the Coney Island Aqua theater... since all there attempts had failed, however, the dolphin lost his trust even in well-meaning human beings and had to rely on himself. In the upcoming fan-fic version of Dr.Blowhole Returns Again, Miguel got the whole family pitched in another attempt to release "Flippy" but his arguing with the Aqua theater's owner drove the dolphin crazy and restored Dr. Blowhole's memories. Category:Fan-Character Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Mistress Phantom Pages